Tchat communication
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Après le combat et leurs retour de l'Ouest, nos héros découvre la technologies. Plus particulièrement les tchats informatiques... suivez leurs conversations ! (gros délire, aucun scénario, présence de yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Bon, pour une fois, un peu d'humour… une parodie du site « DTC » (Dans Ton Chat)

Titre : Tchat communication

Base : Saiyuki

Pairing: Sanzo X Goku, Gojyo X Hakkai

Rating: T pour le langage et allusion

Disclaimer : Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minakura, l'idée est inspiré du site DTC (DansTonChat !)

Note : Ne vous attendez pas à un scénario, c'est juste du délire pur et dur. Naturellement, ce ne seras pas le seul « chapitre »…

Gojyo: Baka saru !

Goku: Kappa pervert!

Sanzo: Urusei…

Gojyo : Mais le singe dit des trucs débiles !

Goku : Mais le kappa m'embête !

*Goku has kicqued by Sanzo (Bang! Bang! URUSEI)

*Gojyo has kicqued by Sanzo (Bang! Bang! URUSEI)

Hakkai: O_^ Maa, maa… même après le voyage vous continuez…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanzo : On a assassiné des tonnes de yokais. On a rallié la bande de Kogaiji à nos côtés. On a vaincue tout les tarés souhaitant ressuscités Gyumao. ALORS POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS LUTTER FACE A CETTE PUTAIN DE GRIPPE ?!

Hakkai : Parce qu'il est impossible d'assassiner des bactéries en tirant des balles. D'autant plus que les yokais n'agissent pas directement à l'intérieur de ton corps. La seule chose qui puisse t'aider à combattre ces nouveaux adversaires sont du repos et des médicaments. Je suis sur que Goku se feras une joie de t'aider et de veiller sur toi O_^

Sanzo :… merci de souligner ces évidences... et tu n'es pas supposer être en classe à instruire tes chers élèves ?

Hakkai : L'école est fermée aujourd'hui : épidémie de grippe. La grande majorité d'entre eux partagent ta souffrance !

Sanzo :… je vois…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojyo : Juste un petit message de la part du grand Gojyo, dieu aux longues jambes, destiner au moine corrompue, juste pour qu'il lève ses jolies petites fesses pour aller lire ce message inutile alors qu'il a une énorme grippe !

Sanzo :… tu ne tient réellement pas à la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakkai : Alors, cette partie de poker ?

Gojyo : J'ai perdu. J'avais de bonne carte, mais face à ce que posséder l'adversaire elles ne valaient rien…

*Sanzo rentre dans le chat

Gojyo : …Autrement dit, je me suis fait baiser…

Sanzo : Eh bien, moi qui croyais qu'avec Hakkai tu étais au-dessus…

Gojyo : -_-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goku : Dis Hakkai, c'est vrai qu'on va pique-niquer aujourd'hui ?

Hakkai : En effet !

Goku : Et c'est toi qui cuisine ?

Hakkai : En effet

Goku : Et tu nous fais quoi à manger ?

Hakkai : Assortiment de crudités, composé de charcuteries et de légumes, soigneusement maintenu entre deux tranches de pains

Goku : Génial ! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! Et c'est quoi le nom du plat ?

Hakkai : Des sandwichs O_^

Goku : Ah (évidement…)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Goku rentre dans le chat

Goku : Gojyo ?

Gojyo : Oui ?

Goku : Hakkai m'as dit que dans la cigarette il y avait plein de trucs dangereux, y compris du goudron…

Gojyo : Et ?

Goku :… alors pourquoi on utilise l'expression « fumer la moquette » ? En plus ça prendrait feu, non ?

Gojyo :… bon, demande à Hakkai, sinon je crois que je vais me taper la tête contre les murs…

Goku : Ba quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Goku rentre dans le chat

Goku : Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Si tu es connecté, j'imagine que tu es chez Gojyo et Hakkai…

Goku : Oui…

Sanzo : Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue depuis que je suis rentré… il y a dix minutes… ne va pas croire que je m'inquiétais, mais je trouve étrange que tu sois partit sans me prévenir….

Goku : Oui, mais c'est Gojyo qui m'as proposé de venir !

Sanzo :… j'ai eu le temps de constaté certains changements en dix minutes…

Goku : JE SUIS DESOLE JE CROYAIS QUE TU NE T'EN RENDRAIS PAS COMPTE JE T'AIME JE T'ADORE JE TE VENERE MON DIEU MON AMOUR MON AME JE ME SOUMMETRAIS A TOUTES TES VOLONTERS, ET CEUX MÊME SI JE DOIS REMUER CIEL ET TERRE POUR Y ARRIVER !

Sanzo :… c'est donc toi qui as fait ça ?

Goku : Oui…

Sanzo : Parfait. J'attends ton retour, pour que je puisse t'engueuler comme d'habitude… ne te fais pas trop attendre, mon flingue me démange ! Et tu te débrouilleras pour réparer ta connerie !

Goku : Oui !

*Goku est sortit de chat*

Sanzo : Parfait. J'ai environ une demi-heure pour trouver quelle connerie il a fait...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Sanzo rentre dans le chat

Gojyo : Hello, oh grand maître des fromages !

Sanzo : … on peut savoir d'où ça vient ?

Gojyo : … ba tu ne vois pas ?

Sanzo :… bon vas-y, sors-le ton truc…

Gojyo : « Chaussé aux moines ! »

Sanzo :… si je pouvais te tirer dessus depuis l'écran de mon PC, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gojyo : Au fait Sanzo, comment tu as réussi à faire installer un PC au temple ? Je veux dire, les nouvelles technologies c'est bien, mais les moines ne doivent pas être trop d'accord…

Sanzo : Je fume, bois, jure comme un charretier, tue des gens (yokais comme humains), je fais l'amour avec Goku (qui est loin d'être discret au lit, donc tout les moines du temple sont au courant). Sans parler du fait que je sors et rentre dans le temple comme dans un moulin, et ne croit pas en Bouddha. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont me faire chier pour avoir instauré un peu de technologie dans le temple ? Et encore, j'ai pas mis la TV…

Gojyo : En fait, tu as flingué tout les principes du bouddhisme ?

Sanzo : Je l'admets

Hakkai : L'un des principes du bouddhisme n'est-t-il pas ne point abuser d'autrui sans son consentement, physiquement ou mentalement parlant ?

Sanzo :… hormis celui-là…

Voilà… il y en aura d'autres… review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Tchat communication

Base : Saiyuki

Pairing: Sanzo X Goku, Gojyo X Hakkai

Rating: T pour le langage et allusion

*Hakkai rentre dans le chat

Hakkai : bonjour, quoi de neuf ?

Sanzo : Lut'. Rien de particulier. J'ai juste fournis un nouvel ordinateur portable à Goku, il a cassé l'autre…

Goku : Le nouveau est mieux 8D

Hakkai : Ah, tant mieux… moi je me suis taper la honte de ma vie…

Sanzo : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Hakkai : En faisant les courses pour la semaine, j'ai rencontré l'un de mes jeunes élèves au marché…

Goku : Et ?

Sanzo : En quoi c'est une honte ?

Hakkai : Il portait avec lui une peluche de lapin… Je la regarde et lui demande si c'est son doudou. Il me dit que oui. Par réflexe, je touche la peluche pour voir s'il est doux.

Goku : Ba quoi, c'est mignon !

Hakkai : Oui… jusqu'à ce que le gamin hurle « TOUCHE PAS MON KIKI »… c'était le nom de la peluche… les gens m'ont regardés bizarrement…

Sanzo : Puissant…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gojyo : Sanzo, tu frime avec ton flingue, mais moi, mon arme à feux, elle est dans mon caleçon !

Sanzo : Un 9mm ?

Gojyo : Mais ! Hakkai, défend moi !

Hakkai : C'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est comment on s'en sert O_^

Sanzo : Powned

*Gojyo est sortit de chat

Sanzo : T'est pas censé être gentil avec tout le monde, et encore plus avec ton amant, toi ?

Hakkai : Si, mais je n'ai pas pus résister O_^ (Et ose me dire que tu traite mieux Goku)

Sanzo : Touché…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Goku rentre dans le chat

Gojyo : Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué !

Goku : ?

Sanzo : A quoi tu pense, encore, Kappa dégénéré ?

Gojyo : Goku, rentre est sort du chat 3 fois de suite !

Goku : Ok

*Goku rentre dans le chat

*Goku est sortit du chat

*Goku rentre dans le chat

*Goku est sortit du chat

*Goku rentre dans le chat

*Goku est sortit du chat

Gojyo : Merci

Goku : De rien ?

Sanzo : Alors, ça à fait quoi ?

Gojyo : De l'amour entre un singe et un chat !

*Gojyo has kicqued by Sanzo (BANG! Kappa pervert!)

Goku: ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Gojyo est rentré dans le chat

Gojyo : Les gars, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Goku : Pourquoi ?

Sanzo : T'as fait quoi encore ?

Gojyo : Non, c'est pas moi… c'est Hakkai… il est complètement bourré

Goku : O_O

Gojyo : Oui… 20 bouteilles de vodka pure pour un pari…

Sanzo : Et alors, il est comment une fois bourré ? Il dégueule partout ? Il tabasse des gens ?

Goku : Il a faim ?

Gojyo : Non… il est dans la cuisine en train de sautiller joyeusement en chantant « popipo » avec une bouteille vide dans chaque main… je fais quoi ?

Sanzo : Tu amène ton ordinateur dans le salon, et tu mets la Cam'

Goku : Et n'oublie pas d'activer le micro !

Gojyo : -_- je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, les gars…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*Hakkai rentre dans le chat

Hakkai : Sanzo, sais-tu où est Gojyo ? Il n'est pas rentré…

Sanzo : Ouais, il est au temple, et il ne reviendra sans doute pas avant un bon moment…

Hakkai : Et pourquoi ça ?

Sanzo : Il a était punis par les autres moines du temple, et je n'ai pas contesté !

Hakkai : Je peux savoir ce qu'il a fait ?

Sanzo : En fait, les autres moines étaient en train de l'engueuler car il avait sans le faire exprès ravager une partie des plantations du temple en passant dessus car « ce chemin est plus court ». L'un d'entre eux à finis par dire « Entretenir un potager est un travail long et dur ! ». En voyant le sourire lubrique du Kappa pervers, il a ajouté : « Si vous faites le moindre commentaire déplacer sur cette phrase, vous nettoierez intégralement la salle de prière… »

Hakkai : Ne me dit pas que…

Sanzo : Et si… le « comme ma bite » a retenti à travers tout le temple…

Hakkai :… cette fois si, je ne peux que dire : Bien fait pour lui…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanzo : Dit moi l'un des plus gros mensonges que tu aie dit de toute ta vie (cherche pas c'est pour un truc avec Goku)

Gojyo : Ok attend, je réfléchis

Sanzo : Merci !

*Sanzo est sortit du chat

Gojyo :… Hey !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku : Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, j'ai super mal à la tête ! Et une belle bosse en plus !

Gojyo : A cause de bonze pourrit, je paris ?

Goku : Même pas… tu vois le grand arbre du temple ?

Gojyo : Ouais, je vois à peu près où il est… pourquoi ?

Goku : Parce que moi je foncer, tête baisser… donc je l'ai pas vue…

Gojyo : Arbre 1 – Singe 0


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, je suis infiniment désolé du retard. Promis, il y en aura plus souvent !

Titre : Tchat communication

Base : Saiyuki

Pairing: Sanzo X Goku, Gojyo X Hakkai

Rating: T pour le langage et allusion

Disclaimer : Saiyuki est la propriété de Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Hakkai : A la base, je devais rentrer les moyennes de mes élèves sur le site, et voilà que je me retrouve à vous parler, avec une dizaine d'onglet ouvert…

Gojyo : On appelle ça la magie d'internet, mon chéri !

Sanzo : j'ose espérer qu'au moins que tu es seul dans la salle des profs' !

* * *

*Sanzo rentre dans le chat

Sanzo : Mon chéri ?

Sanzo : Mon amour ?

Sanzo : Mon cœur ?

Sanzo : Mon petit ouistiti ?

Sanzo :… Baka saru ?

Goku : Ah, c'était à moi que tu parlais ainsi ?!

Sanzo : Ba ouais !

Goku : Je peux savoir ce que tu as bu ?

Sanzo : Rien de particulier, juste de l'eau de vie, pourquoi ?

Goku : Oh, non, ne me dit pas que tu as décidé de devenir un saint !

Sanzo :… Un saint ? Moi ?!

Goku : JE VEUX CONTINUER A POUVOIR MANGER DE LA VIANDE TT-TT

Sanzo :…

* * *

*Hakkai est entré dans le chat

Hakkai : Gojyo, tu me contamines !

Gojyo : Comment ça ?

Hakkai : Tout à l'heure, un élève me demande ce que signifie être « gay »

Gojyo : J'adore tes élèves !

Hakkai : O_-'

Gojyo :… et alors ? Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Hakkai : Et bien… je lui ai expliqué que « être gay » signifier être un homme qui aimais les autres hommes… que ça existait aussi pour les filles… tu vois le topo !

Gojyo : Ouais… mais je ne vois pas où es le problème ? Tu l'as instruit !

Hakkai : Une fois mon explication achevé, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me dis « ah, parce que maman elle dit que ça veut dire « être joyeux » ! Autrement dit : on ne parlait pas vraiment de la même chose…

Gojyo :… MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA X'D

* * *

Hakkai : Gojyo, je sais que l'idée de tester ce plat te rebute… mais tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu d'aller avec Sanzo et Goku en ville !

Gojyo : Comme le dit le singe : « la faim justifie les moyens ».

Hakkai : La « fin », Gojyo, la « fin »…

Gojyo : Si, si, dans ce cas échéant, la « faim » !

Hakkai :…

* * *

Gojyo : je m'ennuie !

Hakkai : Tu n'as qu'à trouver un travail, mon chou ! O_^

Gojyo : Mon travail c'est de jouer au poker !

Hakkai : Hahahahaha O_^'

Gojyo : T'es tout seul ?

Hakkai : Pour le moment, oui ! Pourquoi ?

Gojyo : Tu veux pas me faire un steap tease ?

Hakkai : Oh, Gojyo, pas ici enfin !

Gojyo : Rho… ba au pire écrit, comme ça je t'imagine !

Hakkai : Là, d'accord !

Hakkai : J'enlève mes chaussures

Hakkai : J'enlève mes chaussettes

Hakkai : J'enlève mon haut

Hakkai : J'enlève mon pantalon

Hakkai : J'enlève mon caleçon

Hakkai : Alors, heureux ?

Gojyo :…


End file.
